Episode 42
42 – Jun 5, 2011 Runtime 1: 05:47 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Milkman, and Nick joining the hunt. Nahxela chats along. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Portable 3rd in this episode. Topics of Discussion Welcome, Nick is back from the black lodge. The most people in one cast (5) so far. There is talk about the Fukushima Daiichi power plant disaster, (timeframe reminder). Nick talks about the movie Babies, which is about babies. Krystian bought a vintage Ghostbusters game for a chicken ghost card. Nick tells the Ghostbusters proton pack story. NGP is revealed to be the PS Vita. Viewer questions are answered. Why doesn’t Krystian use hot drinks? They cause cancer. There’s a question about sleep bombing and small barrel bombs. The answer is, if whatever hits the sleeping monster gets the bonus, even the small barrel bomb. Can you cut a monster’s tail with a throwing knife in Tri, and if so, do it. It’s possible, but they aren’t testing it. What’s your worst death in MH? Shepard says the Gobul death. Nick says carrying a volcano stone. Which MH is your favorite? Krystian: Tri, Nick FU, Shepard: Shepard Edition. Do demonize dual swords do more damage? Yes. What monster would destroy your city? Deviljho-Krystian. Does sharpness affect elemental damage? Yes, but much less than if effects raw damage. Can you capture a monster that’s stuck in the ground, not trapped? No, but maybe. Petting the pig does nothing also. Switch axe, what kind of damage does the power phial do? It does raw. Are event quest monsters a set size, such as World Eater? Yes, certain ones are. What are your favorite weapon skill, weapon and monster? Nick: Attack up large, Hammers, Tigrex. Shepard: Long sword, Focus, Nargacuga (LIES!) Milkman: Great sword, sheath, Rathalos. Krystian: Lance, Map, Rathian. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths Japanese Title (arena quest) / Sand Barioth, Zinogre / Krystian- Quest Complete Japanese Title (arena quest) / Zinogre x2 / N/A- Quest Complete Japanese Title (arena quest) / Gigginox, Tigrex, Duramboros / N/A- Quest Complete Japanese Title (arena quest) / Black Diablos, Glacial Agnaktor, Black Tigrex, Zinogre / Shepard- Quest Complete Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes Intro #1 music but with rock music Shepard edited this one? 0:08:10 Krystian sings about mega potions ~0:08:30 rewind of Krystian’s backward speaking. 10:57 Putty Vision also TIME TO POOP. (I’m counting it!) and also 13:00 Lots of turkey gobbles in this one. X-files theme plays a few times in the last quest. 53:50 Pop up for Well Done Podcast. 59:09 “Nick’s Revenge” as he beats Shepard in a king of the hill (arena, anyway) battle Recurring/New Jokes Shepard has night terrors of the Great Baggi. Slenderman’s first “appearance” on the show. Krystian potions are adult beverages. ;-) Ghost riding this whip. Rathilanos Ruining their immersion. Human cheese. Shepard’s shameful panties cast. Nick didn’t die in the cast today as he says “because I’m good at it” End show line –“This is podcast 42, the answer to all your questions.” Hitchhiker’s Guide reference.